


Lagrimas de la lluvia

by AkumuHoshi



Category: 5 Elementos - Jesulink (Webcomic)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy, algo super corto desde la perspectiva del Sokar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuHoshi/pseuds/AkumuHoshi
Summary: Historia originalmente subida en fanfiction en marzo del 2012. Puede contener errores ortográficos.---------------------------------------------me base en el capitulo 36 de 5 Elementos, manga de Jesulink  veamos como se siente Sokar al respecto...





	Lagrimas de la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction el 9 de marzo del 2012.

Y yo ahí sin poder hacer nada...

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace unas horas porque... había sido hace unas pocas horas o talvez menos, no lo se, lo recuerdo, esta mañana estábamos en la liga yo había enfermado, se suponía que debía estar en cama por unas 48 horas pero no importa, ¿que es lo que importa ya?.

Ahora estamos aquí, cruzamos la frontera y estamos en Yutomhai, luchamos contra ese grupo de elementales de la liga y buscaban al alcaesto, buscaban a Lluvia, me hubiera gustado salvarla pero yo estaba muy enfermo no pude hacer mucho, no es tanto de que si ella se aleja de mi yo moriré ya que soy su sombra y ella mi cuerpo y no debo alejarme de ella, es mas bien porque es mi amiga,mi mejor amiga, y yo soy el único que la comprende, el que siempre esta ahí , seguro que ella hubiera enloquecido sin mi, ¿y que seria yo sin ella? no lo se. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad, ella se alejo demasiado, ¡nuestras sombras se separaron!, se lo que significa pero no importa, debo intentarlo.

Zap... Zap... tienes que llevarme con ella, por favor. Nunca te he pedido nada... ¡ayudame! - Siento como mis fuerzas se acaban, apenas puedo pronunciar las palabras. - ¡Zap, no le hagas caso, esta delirando! encontraremos una solución para el! Lo mas importante ahora es que no nos separemos! - Escucho como el pelirrojo grita a Zap, el nunca se había conportado asi, talvez el tenga razón pero no me podía quedar sin hacer nada - Por favor, te lo ruego... - Logro decir con lo que apenas queda de mi fuerza, no logro recordar que paso después, me parece que Kaji grito algo pero no le entendí, estaba muy débil, Zap me recogió para llevarme con Lluvia, pero ¿que caso tiene?, se lo que le ocurre a una sombra al separarse de su cuerpo, lo peor es que se que no podre hacer nada para ayudarla, me hubiera gustado ser una mejor sombra, alguien con lo que ella no se deba preocupar, lamento haber metido a Zap en esto, se lo inevitable que esta a punto de sucederme y lo estoy arriesgando a el por nada... Logro escuchar el fuerte viento que pasa al nuestro alrededor, el agua caer lentamente al suelo, el agua de la lluvia, las lágrimas de mi Lluvia y después nada...


End file.
